Cold Revenge
by randypandy11
Summary: Stuck by himself, Ash lives his life in isolation. His wife left him and he had no decent friends. Cheating on his wife a certain someone returns to his life, but not for long.


So, you're probably thinking, WTF IS THIS SH*T WRITER DOING ON FANFIC AGAIN!? Eh, after a period of family issues, I decided to start afresh. Well, kinda. Anyway this is a quick new story to make you guys forgive me and this time I'm making a horror story instead C:

Ash Ketchum was a divorced man with normal issues. His ex-wife, Dawn Berlitz divorced him after finding out how he cheated on her with some girl named May Maple. 2 years ago, they all lived in a small 2 bedroom house (they preferred to share the same room) in the countryside. Taking loans, the couple took a fresh new life but as you all know, turned into a disaster. Dawn mysteriously dissappeared one day when Ash came home from shopping. Since then, his life became ruined and he was utterly heartbroken. His family died from cancer when he was a teenager and he never had any decent friends, which was a reason why he wanted to live in isolation.

7:00 pm, Tuesday 12th January 016

Speeding down the deserted road, Ash was driving home from work in an old Toyota. It was already dark, for winter was still having somewhat of an effect on the weather and light. As always, a safe driver needs to check his surroundings even if there are no signs of incoming vehicles. Squinting at the rear view mirror,  
he saw nothing outside of the car. This is when the paranoia part of Ash decided to kick in. As he looked back on the road there was a woman at around 5ft something in front of his car at around 20 metres away. Ash's eyes widened as he smalled his foot on the brakes, making the car hault, centimeters away from the woman.

Gaining a closer look, he saw a detailed view of the woman. She had uneven blue hair and was ripped in a few places. She was wearing thin white rags that went from her shoulders to her knees, and she had nothing on her feet. The intense cold made her skin pale as the moon, as Ash couldn't bear to imagine what it would be like, especially as his windows were slowly frosting. The womans back faced Ash, and made no signs of moving. Sighing, Ash lightly pressed the horn on the steering wheel to alert the strange woman.

Nothing happened.

He pressed it again.

Nothing.

He pressed it again with more force.

Nothing.

Quickly losing his patience, he hit the horn as hard as he could, momentarily making himself deaf. The woman looked a little to the right, peering over her shoulder,  
before looking away. Unbluckling his seatbelt. Ash opened he car door and stepped outside. Immediantly the brute force of the wind made him put his hand over his face, trying to talk to this mad woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you move out of the way please? You're blocking the way." Ash said, trying to make himself heard over the screeching of the wind.

As quick as lightning, the woman sharply looked at Ash directly in the eyes. Her face was white, and her eyes were celurean blue. She hissed at Ash, showing her sharp teeth and without warning memories flooded back into Ash's head. He howled in pain as he fell onto the floor and his head went into overdrive. So many thoughts and questions hit him. Struggling, he managed to get ono his feet and looked in front of him. There was nobody there.

"D-dawn?" He stuttered not believing what he had just witnessed.

11:30 pm, Thursday 14th January 2016

Nothing had happened since the woman on the road dissappeared, and Ash dismissed the matter as if he was just hallucinating. He had booked a doctors appointment on Monday and was just about to fall asleep, when his window made a loud creaking sound. Ash groggily sat up in his bed and looked at it. It was closed. Shrugging, he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

9:34 am, Friday 14th January 2016

Yawing, Ash rubbed his eyes and put his hand into his pillow case, pulling out his phone. As he switched it on, a message popped up on the screen saying:

ALERT: MEMORY FULL. CHECK ALL FILES.

Ash narrowed his eyes. He had plenty of space before. What used it all up?

Putting his pin in, he first checked his email. There was nothing there. Moving on, he scanned the phone using an app, and it notified him that a video was taking it all up. Going onto his videos he saw one that was over 10 hours long. Wanting to see it he pressed play. The video was of him sleeping.

He skipped a small section and everything was the same. He skipped right to the last few minutes and the camera moved to his legs and stopped at a certain face. The same on he saw on the road a few days ago. 4 words was all he said that made him scared.

"That's right. I'm back." She droned, her voice rough as sandpaper.

Almost fainting, he dropped the phone onto the bed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Something told him that this wasn't a trick. Something told him that he wasn't living alone. Summing up all his courage, he got out of bed and opened his bedroom door, and met her face to face. Dawn.

"Hello sweetie," She rasped, her skin still pale, her hair tangled. In her right hand was a machete. "This is the pain you gave me." And in one powerful thrust she forced it through his body, snarling at him.

Wow this was bad xD Eh, I tried. Leave a comment below and tell me about it :D See ya all soon. 


End file.
